


Ah the Good Life

by The Pawed Kindred (yunor)



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunor/pseuds/The%20Pawed%20Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all are destined for greatness... But not all are Big Fat Pandas now are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah the Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of an older story I wrote quite a while back :)
> 
> Hope you like it! ^^
> 
> TPK

**Ah The Good Life**

 

"PO! Three bowls of noodle soup to table three."

"Yes Dad…" the young Po said with boredom evident in his voice.

"Oh Po… Don't feel bad we're noodle folk. Broth runs through our veins!" Mr. Ping replied cheerfully.

Po simply sighed and took the orders of noodle soup to their designated table. A few minutes later he stood by the main entrance to his dads noodle shop and was looking up to the Jade Temple, imagining being one of the Furious Five. He was so lost in his dream that he didn't even notice the sound of the alarm bell being rung as bandits were running into the village.

The daydreaming panda simply stood there looking up as all of the customers ran past him. He snapped back to reality as a sheep customer ran into his arm and kept running without an apology.

"Huh wha…" Po's question was cut short as Master Tigress pushed him out of the way of an incoming arrow.

"Watch out kid and stop staring at the temple." Po was awestruck. The amazing grace that stood before him in the shining light was no other than the tiger he adored since his childhood. Her orange fur rustling gently in the soft breeze as she took her battle stance and rushed into battle to the other side of the village.

Po got back up and watched from a distance the spectacle that was Tigress' battle with dozens of incapable wolf bandits.

He was daydreaming again… oh how good this daydream was nonetheless.

_The good life is what I need_

_Too many people stepping over me_

_The only thing that's been on my mind_

_The one thing I need before I die_

_All I want_

_Is a little of the good life_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time_

_The good life_

_All I want_

_Is a little of the good life_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time_

_The good life_

_(The good life)_

_I don't really know who I am_

_It's time for me to take a stand_

_I need a change and I need it fast_

_I know that any day could be the last_

_All I want_

_Is a little of the good life_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time_

_The good life_

_All I want_

_Is a little of the good life_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time_

_The good life_

_Hold on, hold on_

_I always wanted it this way_

_(You never wanted it this way)_

_Hold on, hold on_

_I always wanted it this way_

_(You didn't ask for it this way)_

_I always wanted it this way_

_(The good life)_

_All I want_

_Is a little of the good life_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time_

_The good life_

_All I want_

_Is a little of the good life_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time_

_The good life_

_(The good life)_

 

With those last words Tigress' battle was finished as well. Po was still standing there, his mouth agape as the orange angel walked towards him. With each step taken Po could feel his heartbeat going stronger. With every swing of her tail more and more butterflies were welling up in his stomach. With every soft kiss…

"PO! WAKE UP! YOU LAZY PANDA THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE ALARM BELL?" Po was (rudely) awaken by Master Shifu.

"Yeah… yeah… coming!" he mumbled still half asleep.

"Hah… I guess dreams do come true" he mumbled to himself as he got out of his bedroll and ran out of the student barracks, down the 1000 steps and into a glorious battle, next to the Furious Five and his beloved  _orange angel,_  a battle that would be written down in history and onto a scroll, which would be placed among the 10 000 existing ones that Po had yet to read…

"Aww man…"

"Po concentrate!"  _Finally the orange angel spoke…_


End file.
